


Making a Mess

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Ryan Haywood, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, FaceFucking, Mad King, Mad King Ryan, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, Smut, Squirting, Submissive, ryan haywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: You try to hold out for your Dom Ryan Haywood as long as you can. It's harder than you expect.





	

Your bare chest heaved a steady rhythm, your heartbeat pulsing through your core with every thump. You released the tension in concentrated whines while you stared up at the ceiling, desperately trying to distract your mind from your Dom’s head nestled between your legs. 

You knew you couldn't come without a certain amount of build up, but your Dom, Ryan, had such a talented tongue and a taste for your pussy, making today particularly tough. 

Ryan continued to slide his tongue in and out of your center, switching every so often to swirl it around your clit. He maintained a similar pattern and pace, and you knew he was trying to make you last with the predictability. 

It wasn't helping. 

“All right, you can do this,” you thought to yourself, “Just think about the first time you saw Ghostbusters. What was that fat ghost's name? ..Sa... Slimer. His name was Slimer.”

Ryan's exaggerated kisses and slurping noises drew you out of focus and back into a dizzy state. Fuck, that was your favourite, and he knew it. 

The distraction wasn't working.

“Mmm… look down at me, baby girl,” your Mad King instructed, tapping your stomach, “I want you to keep eyes on your Dom while he rewards you.” 

You groaned and forced your gaze to Ryan's face. His eyes were dark with lust, and his smile clear evidence of his hunger as he kissed the edge of your pussy, marking you again.

“Thaaat’s it,” he beamed, continuing his work, “those pretty eyes...”

Ryan used his fingers to delicately spread you apart, gaining better purchase while spouting profanities to bring you to the edge. 

“You are perfect, my submissive. This pretty part of you is all mine, and I want everyone to know it,” he affirmed, pressing his lips on your center again. “I could stay down here and play all day long.” 

He slid his tongue flat up your pussy, kissing your clit with every pause at the apex. He wrapped his lips around your entirety and hummed, making vibrations rumble from deep within, cascading down your legs. 

It wasn’t just the physical barrage of your sensitive nerves that drove you to the brink, but the possessive proclamations of his Dominance. You wanted nothing more than to coat him with thanks for his sweet prize from within you, but you knew the method would be every bit of improper. 

No, if you wanted to see him soaked, you would need to be respectful, first. Your vision went fuzzy as the pressure built in your core. You blinked to straighten your thoughts and finally asked.

“S-sir, may I please, please come? Just one; just -- ” you begged, politely, before he interrupted.

“No,” he answered briefly, returning to his ministrations. 

You whined and prodded, “Pleeease, Sir? I don't think I can hold it anymore.”

Ryan stopped momentarily and bit the inside of your thigh, leaving an angry outline of his teeth. 

“No!” He affirmed, annoyed, “Kitten do we need to go over your rules, again? You're not listening very well.”

“No,” you huffed, “I know the rules. I --” You held on to his shoulders and leaned back on the pillow, searching for an excuse, something to provoke the boyfriend within your Dominant to give in. 

“Then be a good girl and obey,” he said firmly, “I really want to enjoy today without having to bend you over my knee.”

You pouted and grabbed the bedsheets, knotting them into tight mounds as your outlet of frustration. 

You glanced over at the clock to keep time. It felt like you had been laying there for hours, writhing and wriggling at his mercy. Surely, he would end it soon. 

Ryan sucked his thumb momentarily and laid it on your clit, drawing it around in small circles while he licked the rest. It didn't take long for your heart rate to skyrocket, but you groaned and bit back another protest. You took several deep breaths in hopes of slowing the beat of your heart, counting to ten each time. 

Inhale. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 

Exhale. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Shit, it worked. You praised yourself for your meditation techniques and breathed a sigh of relief. Now you could let your Dom play in peace. 

You reached down your naked body to tangle in your Mad King's hair. He was fully concentrated now, moaning every so often as tell of his happiness. After some time, you looked to the clock again. A full ten minutes had passed, and your Dom was still having fun. In that moment you felt pride. 

Proud of your Dominant for his stamina. Proud of yourself for being a steady and obedient submissive.

Ryan sucked a few more times, easing his thumb away from your clit and sitting up to address you directly.

“Mmm, Kitten, I am very, very proud,” he beamed, wiping his slick mouth. “All that time and you didn't come once; you kept quiet... I'm impressed.”

You hid your face from a small blush and responded, “Thank you for the attention, Sir. Your tongue is incredible, it was a close call.”

Ryan chuckled and dipped his thumb in your mouth, to which you sucked greedily. The hunger in his eyes returned, and he whispered, “Would you like to come now?”

You nearly broke into tears. Although you had abated the pressure momentarily, it still lingered, and there was only one way to dispel it. 

“Fuck yes, Sir, please,” you pleaded, holding his arm, but Ryan didn't follow your lead. Instead, he laid on his back and curled his finger in your direction. 

“On top of me,” he directed. “On my face.”

Your eyes widened in surprise and slight nervousness. Ryan knew this was the most difficult position for you to orgasm, but you knew better than to complain. Especially since you were going to get what you wanted. 

You turned over, carefully swinging your leg over your Dom’s head so your knees were on either side of his head. You draped your fingers over the top of the headboard and looked down at your Dom, trapped underneath; strands of his dirty blonde hair matted to his forehead.

“I know that look,” Ryan warned, gripping your behind and giving you a cursory spank. “Don’t get any cheeky ideas. You’re still my submissive and you’ll do as your Dom says. Got it?” 

You nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” he continued, kissing the inside of your thigh. “Now, here’s the deal. You get one orgasm for now. You can orgasm whenever you’d like, but,” he licked either side of your pussy with long strokes, “you still have to count to five.” 

You moaned and dipped your head forward, nodding faster in hopes he’d get on with your earned accolade. “Make me come, my King.”

Ryan smirked and didn’t delay, sliding the length of his tongue inside of your center while reaching around your hip to play with the sensitive bundle of nerves on top. He needn’t work you up very long before you were whining and breathing heavily, again. 

“Move those hips, baby,” Ryan coaxed, pushing on your clit. You moved back and forth, just as you did with your Dom’s cock, your eyes rolling to the back of your head when he pressed his tongue against the roof of your pussy. 

That was it. 

“S-sir-r,” you squeaked, desperation laced with exhaustion. You looked down to see he was already staring back into your eyes. He knew, but he wasn’t going to let you off easy. 

“Count,” he commanded, speeding up his finger on your clit. 

“F-five, four, th-three-e,” you stumbled through the countdown when Ryan slipped his index finger of his free hand into you, pressing against the back to open you up. 

“Keep going,” he urged, lapping at your, now exposed, center. “Come for your, Dom.”

“Two,” you held onto the headboard as though it were the only thing holding the Earth together. Your legs shook, your eyes drifted closed, and you shouted with finality the sweet words of relief, “One!”

Your orgasm fell from your core in waves, flooding your Dom’s face and further to the bed beneath him. You heard him try to gulp it down as quickly as he could, but found his face and hair soaked when you wrenched your eyes open. You kept pace with your climax, not relenting nor giving your Dom a break until you heard him cough. 

A little payback for the delayed gratification.

You were spent. You slumped forward, sweat-covered head resting on your hands and gulping in mountains of air while breathing soft gratitudes to your Dominant.

Ryan slid himself out from under you and chuckled, “Fuck, you were holding back a lot.” He reached over to the nightstand, collecting a glass of cool water, and holding it up to your lips. 

“Drink,” he commanded, “You need it after that.” 

You drank down the liquid and fell back against his broad chest. It was still soaking wet from your own fluids, but you ignored that fact in favor of his loving embrace. 

“I’m going to draw us a bath to relax,” he positioned. “Would my love like that?” 

You simply nodded, letting your Dom do all of the heavy lifting. Ryan carried you to the bathroom, setting you on the counter while he prepared the bath for you both, bubbles included. 

Ryan held out his hand, helping you step into the warm water, easing you down before settling behind you. It was quiet, calm, the perfect setting for aftercare.

“My submissive did so well,” he whispered in your ear, kissing around its shell. “I don’t think there’s a dry spot on the bed.” 

“I just want to make my Dom proud,” you responded, turning around to face him. 

“And, maybe,” you continued, running your hands down his chest to disappear beneath the water’s surface, “Return the favor.”


End file.
